Let Me Be Your Wings
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: When Ginny's family ring starts acting up, she and five other teens are sent into an alternate dimension where past and present have no relavence. Includes a ring, several kisses, a nonevilBella and of course a big black dog named Snuggles. Read at your o
1. Chapter 1

1

Let me be your wings...

Ginny Weasley stuck out her tongue in a vain attempt to reach her nose. Oh, she knew it wasn't going to happen, but she would continue to try until some one provided some entertainment.

Seeing as she was trapped in a closet with Draco Malfoy, she didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Yes, you heard me right. Ginny was trapped in a closet with the sex symbol of Slytherin. Why were said individuals not making out? That's right, they hated each other.

Ginny was actually taking this rather well. Her watch said it was almost noon. At precisely ten after noon, like clock work, Filch sent what ever poor student he had for detention that weekend, to the closet to fetch a mop and bucket and they cleaned the Great Hall.

Ginny had never had occasion with anyone other than Snape and that was just once. Since then he avoided her like the plague and even if she happened to blow up half the potions lab (Like she had once last year, on purpose, Mum said she was getting more and more like Fred and George every day), he let her slide.

Hermione and Harry didn't understand it but Ron did and now so did Malfoy.

Ginny had a strategy. She had often employed it as a child. As a result, her brother's avoided upsetting her and Malfoy was currently trying to gnaw a way through the door.

What did she do? She smiled. When Ron broke her favorite toy broom she had given him the Smile. When Snape admitted the twelve year old red head, she gave him the Smile. And when Draco Malfoy said he would rather eat his own feces than listen to her, she gave him the Smile.

In Snape's case, all that had been required was the Smile. He had taken one look at her and paled. Then he told her she could leave.

In Ron's case the Smile had been followed up with gratuitous violence.

And in Draco's case it had been preceeded by a kiss.

It was quite simple. She had kissed him long and hard then smiled as he stood there, a mix between stunned and horrified.

"Now Malfoy, I realize we're stuck in a closet together. But let's look on the bright side. You have just been contaminated."

She held up a hand for silence. "I'm aware that isn't exactly the bright side, but here's the silver linning, as soon as we get out of this rat infested little room, you can wash out your mouth as often as you like. Now isn't that an incentive?"

Draco was still trying to claw his way through the door.

(A/N: Happy Halloween Everyone! I told my self I wasn't going to start this fic for another couple of months but I wanted to do something special for Halloween. I refuse to divulge the ships for this fic until after chapter five is up. By then you'll probably be able to guess them anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me be your only love...

Ginny rolled her eyes as Draco ran at the door for the eighth time.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Malfoy, give it a rest!"

He turned at her. "It's your fault we're in here."

Ginny held up a finger. "Correction. It's your fault you were in here in the first place. It's Peeve's fault I'm in here."

"I didn't know the door would lock! And you didn't have to listen to me."

"You told me there was plenty of room. And there is."

"I was being sarcastic! Good God in Heavan, Weasley!"

Ginny glanced at her watch. She rose to her feet. Draco sneered at her. The Smile's effects weren't enough to stop a lifetime of training. He was about to make a comment when the door opened to Hermione Granger. Draco fell back against her. Ginny reached forward and grabbed Draco's shirt to stop him from toppling her best friend.

As she did so, The family ring on her right hand caught on the slender chain around Hermione's neck. There was a flash of light and they disappeared.

(A/N: Ok wow! I just realized how short this chapter is. Because I don't really feel like making this one longer, I'm gonna be a good little fan fiction writer and put up chapter three as well! Isn't that sweet of me?


	3. Chapter 3

Let me take you far beyond the stars ...

Sirius scowled at Remus as he sat at the table in the great hall.

"Why Sirius! My dear boy! What ever are you doing here?"

Sirius continued to scowl. "You know damned well, what."

Remus contrived to look innocent. "I didn't give you detention."

"Yeah, but you could have let Lily take over!"

"Sirius, Lily hates you."

"Yes, but I love her like a sister! We could have had a siblingly compromise. Like she got looked away and I magicked this place clean."

"If Lily's like your sister, why are you always mentally undressing her?"

"Can I help it if my sister's hot? And don't talk about my sister that way! Only I'm allowed to."

"You do realize it would be incest to shag your own sister."

"Incest... Mmmmmm."

"You don't need to look that happy with the prospect. Besides, didn't you promise James you were going to back off?"

Sirius went shifty eyed. "... Maybe."

"You're hopeless."

Sirius threw one hand to his forehead dramatically. "But my love is so strong!"

"As strong as your arms?"

"Blasphemy! Nothing is that strong."

"So why aren't you sweeping with this phenomenal armstrength?"

"... Interesting. I seem to be at an impasse."

"So why don't you sweep?"

Sirius plopped down on the bench. "I might break a nail."

"You sound like Lucius."

"Good God! Alright, I'm getting the broom."

"Hey, look, there's three brooms. You can magic two of them and use the third and I won't tell Pragg."

"Ha! I knew I could count on you!"

Sirius trudged over to the supply closet and opened it.

Three teenagers and four brooms fell out. Sirius looked down at the youths his age then at the shimmering cloud on the wall.

"Remus! There's four brooms, three teenagers and an alternate dimension in here! What should I do?"

(A/N: Everybody loves Sirius! Isn't he cute? He gets better in the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me be your wings...

Remus rolled his eyes. Honestly. Couldn't Sirius do anything without making it an outing?

Sirius was a touch crazy. There wasn't anything wrong with it, but being in detention with him was never what you expected. Remus wondered briefly why he was the only one to ever watch Sirius' detentions.

No, he knew why. Because Lucius would murder Sirius. Narcissa would flirt. Bella would hex him. Andromeda would laugh and let him get away with murder. Goyle would stare dumbly and let Sirius tie him up. Snape would kill him or Sirius Snape.

Flume, Amelia, Amos and Alecto wouldn't know what to make of him. Celestina would flirt shamelessly, while Lockhart would prattle on about his hair. Moody would growl unintellegently and Fabian would imediately like him. Alice and Frank would smile indulgently while trying not to seem like they were interested in one another.

Molly would be a dear and try and fatten him up. Arthur wouldn't really know what to make of him. Lily would probably tear out his throat while Gwenog would scowl and discuss Quidditch plays.

He was the only one who could make Sirius do any work at all, let alone detention work. Even Slughorn had trouble.

Remus shoved his hands in his pockets and marched over to where Sirius stood. He looked at his friend. "There is no excuse on earth that can get you out of work."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Really really?"

"Sirius."

"I'm waiting!"

"Fine, really really."

"Not even that?"

Remus followed his friend's hand and stared. "Well damn."

There in the middle of the wall, was the entrance to an alternate dimension.

"Excuse me?"

He looked down and found himself staring into Molly Weasley's eyes in Lily Evan's face.

"Um."

"What are you doing?"

He turned at the sound of Lily Evan's dulcet tones.

"Lily, my love! We found an alternate dimension and three strange teens. Look!" He pulled the small red head to her feet. "I'm gonna give this one to you cause she looks like you!"

The girl pulled out of his grasp and snarled at him. "Excuse me? I'm not some toy to hand to an object of your affection! And isn't James your friend? Shouldn't you be more considerate, Sirius Black?"

Sirius stared at her, mouth open.

"You knew my name! Do that again!"

(A/N: Sirius makes me smile.

Ok, I just wanted to get this up today. I may or may not have time to give out PMs later so, if not, you'll get them tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Let me lift you high above...

Ginny raised one wine red eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sirius was bouncing now. "You knew my name! That was soooo cool. And you knew about Lily and Jamies poo."

"Sirius, every one knows you and everyone knows James likes me."

"And why does everyone know me?" Sirius asked, looking evasive.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Because you're just so hot."

Sirius bumped his shoulder against hers. "I knew you liked me."

"Ugh!" They all turned to look at a stricken Draco Malfoy. "You're Harry's god father! You shouldn't be horning in on his mother!"

Lily and Sirius asked in unison, "Who's Harry?"

Remus looked at Hermione who was now standing and examining the vortex.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She seemed the smartest of the bunch. And pretty too.

Hermione turned to them. "Only if we all don't go through this."

Sirius cowered behind Ginny. Not an easy feat, considering the six inch height difference. "You mean the swirling vortex of doom?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Lily looked at the younger girl than at the vortex. Finally ahs shrugged and stepped through. Sirius stared. "Lily?"

Hermione put one foot in. "Come on, we all have to go or the time space continuium will be upset."

Sirius ducked behind Remus and pushed the other boy first. Remus twisted and grabbed his friend as he fell, pulling him along.

Ginny sighed and noticed Draco's lack of presence. She turned and grabbed the boy. "I don't think so."

"Look, you guys don't even like me."

"Too bad, Hermione said everyone." She shoved him. He tottered on the edge of the vortex and looked at Ginny.

Ginny took a running leap and slammed into him. He caught her around the waist. Ginny instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Together they fell.

(A/N: Ugh, what a short chapter. This is the final update for today! Hope you guys enjoy!

To Atriel- Well, I suppose, since you asked so nicely... ;)

To laurendiet- Will do! Glad you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours...

Draco grabbed her by the waist as the petite red head flung herself at him. It was instinct more than anything that caused it. At least, that was what he'd say later.

Ginny, for her part, wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist. For being seven inches shorter than he was, she had phenomenal legs.

Ginny's face was unnervingly closeto his and he felt an urge to return the kiss of earlier. Maybe introduce an element of his own.

Then his back slammed against hard floors. Pain shot through his spine but he couldn't remove his eyes from the freckled face before him.

She had freckles on her upper lip, he noticed. Quaint little freckles, like the sprinkling of cinnamon sugar left over from a cookie. They dotted her nose and cheeks in a much denser fashion, leaving little room for more. She had been out in the sun.

Her hair was a wine red he noticed, with highlights of crimson and burnt orange. He felt the urge to run his hands through it, to test the reality of it. Nothing this beautiful could be real. He was sure of-

"Are you quite finished?"

Draco and Ginny looked up from where they lay, entwined to see Hermione watching them with a slightly amused look.

Ginny released Draco and rose, a blush shading those brilliant freckles. She sent a glance at him that was something between distress and arrogance.

Hermione turned away and Ginny reached a hand to him. He stared at it for a moment then took it. He had to resist the urge to pull her into a kiss.

She didn't look at him as she helped him to his feet. He wasn't sure what would happen if they let their eyes meet again, but he was certain it wasn't in the Malfoy Handbook.

"So, Granger, what's the deal?" he sneered. The best way to overcome this stupid infatuation was to pretend nothing was wrong.

"This is an Alternate Universe." She said simply, as though that explained everything.

Sirius was already looking a bit crosseyed. Lily frowned. "But if we're here, won't we be missed?"

Hermione shook her head. "This is the Alternate Universe created from Ginny's ring and my necklace."

Sirius's left eye was starting to twitch.

"What kind of ring and necklace can bring this?" Remus asked.

Hermione held forward her necklace. "A time turner."

"And the ring?"

Everyone turned (even the twitching Sirius) to look at Ginny, who was twisting her ring around. Draco saw the look of distress and pain on her face and wanted to hug her.

"The ring was passed down through the generations, mother to daughter."

Hermione sighed. "Let me guess, you don't know what it can do."

"No." Ginny looked up and me their eyes, one at a time. "I do."

(A/N: Like the little Ginny/Draco moment there?


	7. Chapter 7

Anything that you desire...

Ginny continued to twist the ring, staring intently at the floor. Hermione looked speechless for once in her life. Obviously she had expected a full blown expedition to find the reaction of the ring.

"I knew this was possible, I just didn't know the specifics."

"Ginny," Hermione began. "What is this? Exactly."

"Like you said, an Alternate Universe. Everyone in our worlds exsists here. Our worlds will go on. In them this never happened. Lily will go on to marry James..."

"Over my dead body!" The other red declared.

"...Harry will be born..."

"You expect me to mother a child with that pig?" Lily snarled.

"...Voldemort will rise to power. He'll kill... um... some people." Ginny continued, figuring from the look Lily had in her green eyes that the truth wasn't really the way to set herself free.

"So Sirius will be wrongfully imprisoned for thirteen years because of Pettigrew?" Hermione asked.

"What?!" Sirius declared. "I can't do prison! Some one will make me his play thing! Lily! I'm too young to be taken advantage of!" he cried, throwing himself on her.

Lily had gone pensieve, "I'd help you if I could, but I don't think I'll be able to." She looked up to meet Ginny's eyes, "I have a feeling that his incarceration has to do with me."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded, "You and James make Peter your Secret keeper. He betrays you to Voldemort. Everyone thinks Sirius is the villian and Peter fakes his death."

"Little rat," Remus and Sirius muttered together.

"Why are you telling us this?" Lily demanded. "Will it help us?"

Ginny ran a hand through her hair, "Not in your original universe. But the laws of this one are written differently. Here, Draco, Hermione and I were born roughly at the same time. There's no knowing how we have or will effect this world."

"What exactly are you saying?"

Hermione seemed to have caught the gist of it. "Nothing we do here has any credit. In essense we're just duplicates of our original selves. In our home universe, the home us is living out our lives."

"And nothing we do here has any effect there?" Remus guessed.

Ginny nodded.

Draco looked thoughtful, "So I can kill my dad and still be born?"

Ginny glanced at him with a quiet smirk. "Unless I'm wrong, this world has worked us into the equation, which means you're probably Lucius's brother."

Draco looked decidedly sick.

Lily looked about to say something when the door to the room opened, revealing a greasy man about thirty five or so.

"Well, looks like Sirius will have some help when he cleans the whole Astronomy tower."

The others winced as Sirius went on to cajole him. "Now, Mr Pragg, you don't really want to subject these three lovely young ladies to that kind of tourture! Who knows what diabolical plans we young men might concoct for them. Or for each other! Good god man! Have you no shame! Young Master..." He turned to Draco. "Last name?"

"Malfoy." Draco replied.

Sirius nodded, taking it in stride. "Master Malfoy might have plans for me! Involving Luffas!"

Pragg looked unimpressed. "I guess you'll have to suffer."

Sirius was not to be defeated. As they climbed the stairs to the aforementioned tower he continued to rail about the injustices he would suffer under Ginny's Whip of Truth and Hermione's Lash of Seduction.

Pragg ignored him. When they reached the top he assigned jobs.

"Mr Black, since you seem to have no plans for Mr Malfoy, I trust you can sweep and mop the stairs."

"What about his plans for me?"

"I think you can suffer the Luffas for one day." He turned to Remus and Hermione. "Mr Lupin, Miss Granger, I leave you to wash dishes and clean the windows. I trust your Rod of Fortitude won't get in the way."

He turned to Ginny and Lily. "Evanses, wash the table clothes and the floor. Arrange the tea too if you could."

Lily sighed and went off to gather tableclothes. Bloody git couldn't even pronounce her name.

"Didn't you hear me Evans?" Pragg called out.

Lily turned to rebuke him, only to find he wasn't talking to her.

(A/N: Don't you love Sirius?

To HP Fan- Everyong loves Sirius!


	8. Chapter 8

Anything At all...

Ginny stared at the man called Pragg. She wasn't sure how to react. He was obviously crazy. Did she look anything like Lily? 

Then again, this was an alternate universe. She looked at Lily who shrugged. Ginny smiled politely at Pragg, not the Smile. She wasn't ready to make a grown man cry just yet. 

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten myself. Is there something special you wanted us to use with the table clothes?" 

Pragg seemed to buy this and softened slightly. He pointed towards a box of laundry detergent. Ginny hadn't seen that brand in years. Made sense though, if you thought about it. 

She smiled at him and walked over to Lily then on to the box. As soon as Pragg was out of the room she turned to the other girl. 

"What is this?" 

"I don't know!" Lily protested. "I thought you were the expert." 

"Okay, okay,"Ginny said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Let's see. The World we're in must have figured us into the equation. The easiest way to do that would be to make us related to someone. Hermione's okay, because she's a Muggle born. But me and Draco... well, we must have been worked in. I am obviously related to you." She looked at Lily, "Same height. Same year. Except for my freckles and eyes we could be twins." 

Lily hefted a pile of clothes and glanced at Ginny, "Think again." 

Ginny lifted her own pile and followed. She set the clothes to soak in a tub and looked at herself in the mirror there. She had Lily's startling green eyes; her freckles remained. 

"I guess we're twins then," she muttered. 

"No need to sound so happy. Please, curb you enthusiasm." 

Ginny smiled, "Sorry. It's just a little weird. All my life I envied my brothers because of what they had. Especially Fred and George for being twins. Looks like I don't have to worry about that anymore. " 

Lily bumped her shoulder, "You gonna be Okay, sis?" 

Ginny smiled, "Yeah. I think so." 

"What about your freckles?" Lily asked as they cleaned. 

Ginny looked at the back of her hand. "Time in the sun. I probably play Quidditch all the time. You look like you are more of a wizard's chess kind of girl." 

Lily preened, "Three time Hogwarts Champion." 

"Oh? And the other two years?" 

Lily shot Ginny a look, "Lucius Malfoy. But I finally skunked him three years ago. Could be because he was watching Narcissa's ass the whole time." 

Ginny smirked, "I don't think Draco will be too happy with that. I think he sees this as a way to finally make it up to his mother and make sure she finds the right guy." 

Meanwhile... 

Draco stretched the kinks from his back and smiled. The stairs were finally clean. For some reason he was insanely proud of this. 

"I hope you're finished." 

Draco turned and smiled at the exhausted Sirius. 

Sirius collasped on the stairs and Draco joined him.

"Merlin man, how can you do that?" 

"What? Clean?" 

"Yeah. You were like a monster or something." 

Draco smiled, " I don't really know. But I like the sense of accomplishment." 

"Glad to hear it. Now can we get out of here?" 

Draco cringed at the voice. He knew who that was. Aunt Bella. 

(A/N: Ahahahaha! talk about a cliffie! 


	9. Chapter 9

9 

Every Day I'll take you higher... 

Draco spun and sure enough his fears were confirmed. Bellatrix Black stood there, flanked by Andromeda. But Bella wasn't at all how he remembered her. There was a delicate curve to her lips that suggested eternal amusement, something that had been lacking everytime he saw her. 

Either Azkaban had been that bad to her, or she had been hurt sometime between now and then. He remembered photos of her at his parents wedding. The luster had been missing then too. Maybe he could fix it. 

"Well?" Bella demanded. 

He grinned up at her. "Well I dare say, if Sirius had helped a wee bit, we might have been done faster." 

Sirius grinned at Bella too. Bella rolled her eyes at both of them. "Can it Sirius. I'm your cousin. We both know it won't work. And you." She turned to Draco. "That may work on your girlfriend but calling yourself a Malfoy? I'd expect better of my little brother." 

Draco dropped the rag he was holding. "Shwa?" He managed. 

Bella rolled her eyes and Andromeda giggled. She marched over and slung an arm around Draco's waist. "Don't mind Bella. She's just irritable that you're not dating the other Evans so she can have Snapypoo all to herself." 

Draco was getting visibly confused when Hermione and Remus came traipsing down the stairs, Ginny and Lily in tow. 

Remus seemed to settle the situation in one glance. "Bella, Andromeda." He acknowledged them. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" 

Bella levelled her peircing amythyst eyes at him. "YOu know very well what. Tainting my little brother like this. Next thing you know, you'll want him for the head of your silly little gang." 

Sirius cocked his head to stare at her. "What are you going on about? Everyone knows Jame-" 

Sirius broke off abruptly as Remus stomped on his foot. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" 

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please, As if Potter would associate with you after what you two did to him. I hear he's lucky he still has full use of his nose." 

The six youths stared at Bella. Fortunately Narcissa Black chose that moment to appear. She smiled beautifically at Draco and then turned to her sisters. "Bella, what exactly are you doing?" 

"Waiting to tell you about what your dear little brother did." 

"I suspect it will have to wait." Andromeda suddenly broke out. SHe had been studying her brother during the intravel and made a decision. 

"Why's that?" Bella demanded. 

"Well, don't you have a quiz in your advanced Potions class?" 

Hermione was the first to see what Andromeda was getting at. She beamed at the younger girl. "That's right! We best get off to study." 

"But-" Sirius began. This time both Hermione and Remus stepped on his foot. 

Finally they took their leave of the sisters and sprinted to the library. Once there, they secured a table. 

"What is going on?" Draco demanded. "What happened?" 

Hermione held her head in her hands. "Ok. As Ginny said, this world has figured us into the equation. We were wrong though, Ginny and Lily are now twins or at least sisters. And Draco is not Lucius' brother. But Sirius' cousin and Bella, Narcissa and Andromeda's brother."

She turned to Remus. "I remember the school put out yearbooks for a while. Did they happen to last year?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, let me go get it."

He dissapeared and returned with a slim volume.

Hermione took it from him and flipped it open to the index. "We'll start with you Remus, as you should hold the least amount of surprises."

She located his name and followed it over to a series of page numbers. She jotted them down then skipped down to her own name, which, mercifully hadn't changed. She repeated the process with all of them before she flipped to the front of the book. She started with Remus, as she had said, going to his first page. It was a Simple picture of him, smiling ruefully at the camera under the title of sixth years. Hermione crossed out that page number. The Sixth years page was divided into four groups, each of the different houses.

Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Hermione were all under the heading for Gryffindor while Draco was under Slytherin.

Hermione turned to Remus's next page. It was a page for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Remus, Ginny and Sirius all grinned at them from the page. James too was on the page but he was standing at a distance.

The caption read: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as Beaters. Victoria Fields, James Potter, and Frank Longbottom as Chasers. Ginevra Weasley as Seeker.

"That's curious..." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Sirius, ever slow on the uptake, asked.

"Well, look at you," she gestured to the picture where Remus was laughing as Sirius playfully tossled Ginny's hair. "Why aren't you chumming it up with James?"

Hermione turned to the next page as they thought about that. This one was for the chess team. Remus and Lily smiled at the camera over a board game. Lucius Malfoy and Bella were seated in another picture as well as a young man they finally recognized as Snape. Apparently the chess team wasn't that popular.

Remus's last picture proclaimed him a Prefect as well as Hermione and Draco.

The majority of the pictures for both Hermione and Sirius yeilded neither surprises nor explanations to why Remus and Sirius were so estranged from James.

Hermione flipped to the next page, that showed a picture of Lily and Ginny hugging. The title below them was "Best Friends" Hermione glanced at Lily.

"Oh yeah, they used to do those superlatives. Guess we won, Gin."

Hermione flipped the next page and all their jaws dropped. There, arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed together, Ginny and Draco were kissing above the title of "Cutest Couple."

(A/N: There's your fluff. As to why James and the others don't get on, we'll find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

10

And I'll Never Let You Fall!

"What... the shit?" Draco gasped, breaking the silence.

"Confused?"

The group turned, en masse to see Andromeda standing a not three feet away, arms crossed over her chest and a triumphant look on her face.

"Uh..." Sirius began, looking at his companions for help.

"Look, can you keep a secret?" Hermione asked, turning fully to Andromeda. Andromeda shrugged.

"Sure. But I want to know everything."

"First you tell us how you knew something was wrong."

Andromeda took a seat, "I've lived with Draco all my life. I think I know when something's wrong."

"So why didn't my other sisters notice?" Draco asked.

"Good question. Narcissa's too busy being Head Girl and Bella's too busy pretending she doesn't like Snape while secretly writing his name in the back of all her textbooks."

"I totally didn't need to know that." Draco muttered, looking sick.

"So, what's really going on?" Andromeda said, leaning forward.

"You wouldn't believe it," Hermione muttered.

"I'm a witch in a castle that no humans can see and I have a pegasus for a friend. Try me."

"You have a Pegasus for a friend?" Ginny gasped.

"Yeah, so?"

Hermione shook her head once. "Alright. Let's see. We're from an alternate reality that formed when Ginny's ring" (here Ginny produced said ring) "Interacted with my time turner" (Hermione brandished the time turner for inspection) "We, Ginny, Draco and I were thrown back twenty odd years in time where we met up with them. We then travelled through a portal to this time and place."

Andromeda blinked once. Then she cocked her head. "Alright then. You three are from the future and you three are from an alternative reality. Correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Does being here effect your realities?"

"No, in our times and places it is as if we never left. The moment we entered a portal our doubles came into exsistence back home and we will live out our lives."

"So can you tell me what's going to happen in the future?"

Ginny shook her head, answering, "We only have vague ideas. We don't know yet how we'll figure in to this world and this future. There are some things we can be pretty sure will happen, like Voldemort's rise to power and things more Muggle oriented but as for who you'll marry, that remains to be seen."

"Who did I marry?" Andromeda asked slightly wistfully.

"A Muggle named Ted Tonks. Your family disowned you and you had one daughter with him, a one Nymphadora Tonks who went on to Hogwarts and in our reality any way, is making a great effort in the war," Draco replied automatically.

Ginny and Hermione looked at him.

"What? I keep track of this stuff." Draco muttered sullenly.

"So you have no idea what's going on then do you?" Andromeda asked.

"Not a clue," Remus replied. "Back home, we're best friends with James and Peter Petigrew."

"Peter Petigrew transfered to Durmstrangs a few years ago. Nothing to do with you guys. James on the other hand..."

"What happened?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Are you ready?" She asked. When they all nodded she took a deep breath and launched into it. "Well about a year ago, Sirius and Draco here started hanging out a lot more. Remus, you were pretty into the chess club at the time and a Prefect as well so it was no big deal for you. James took it almost personally. Forget the fact that he was captain of the Quidditch team, he didn't think that Sirius and Draco should be spending so much time together. Well, James let it go for a bit. Then something happened and somehow during one of the Quidditch games, Draco managed to get the snitch while Sirius was supposed to be watching him. Gryffindor still won the game but James was furious. Draco and Ginny weren't dating yet but it was pretty obvious to almost anyone that it was only a matter of time." (Here Ginny and Draco looked at each other in amusement.)

"Well, James confronted Sirius and well, he doesn't like to be accused of cheating. There was quite a bit of yelling before Sirius hit James. James hit back of course, but Sirius... well you're a lot stronger than he is."

Sirius smirked and shot a look at Lily. Inside he felt slightly offended at the accusation James had put against him. He was beginning to see a pattern.

"Sirius stopped hanging with James. That might have been the end of it, if it weren't for you two, the Evans twins."

Lily and Ginny looked at each other. Lily could see the writing on the wall. James had always liked her and she had always shot him down. She could only imagine how it would be with the two of them.

"James always liked the both of you, as I'm sure you know. About a month or so after the whole Quidditch fiasco, James decided to ask Ginny out. Ginny, you were by then seriously considering dating Draco. James asked actually asked Lily out by mistake. Lily, you were pretty vindictive, I mean who wouldn't be? He wanted to ask your sister out but can't even tell the two of you apart."

Lily smiled, appreciating the younger girl's honesty.

"Any way, you blurted out that you were already dating Draco, who had, by this time asked Ginny out so technically you weren't lying. James went apeshit. He decided to hunt Draco down and kill him. Remus you tried to get in the way of it but James started yelling at you that you like Lily and ended up trading a few punches with you. He got past you and started after Draco again. He found Draco and challenged him to a duel. Draco was having none of it, so he just ignored him. James tried to beat you up, but by this time both Remus and Sirius were down there so nothing really happened. Sirius did turn James into a canary but it wore off so none of you got in any serious trouble."

Andromeda stopped, finished with the story. The six teenagers looked at each other, thinking about how this had come to be.

(A/N: Sorry for such a sucky ending for this chapter. Still, hope you all liked the


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Let Me Be Your Wings...

Hermione broke the silence first. "Okay, so that..."

"Shit," Remus said. "Sorry, it's just, James has been a good friend... I guess."

"You know, he was kinda of a prick," Sirius said. "We overlooked that because... well no one else accepted us like he did."

"That's just it," Andromeda broke in. "After the whole thing with James, Draco worked with Snape and they managed to perfect the Wolfsbane potion. Draco, you let Snape take most of the credit and every university wants him when he graduates. Bella is estatic about this, though she'll deny it fiercely."

"So wait," Ginny interrupted, "if Draco already hangs out with Sirius and Remus, what did Bella mean earlier?"

"Bella's just upset because she doesn't want to see Draco get hurt. She can't help but think the same thing that happened to James might happen to Draco."

Sirius looked Draco up and down. "Eh, maybe."

"Funny," Draco growled.

"Kidding of course. You're my cousin now. I might taunt you mercilessly, but I wouldn't kill you..."

"Comforting, I'm sure." Draco drawled.

"So where do we go from here?" Lily asked.

"Well, technically, we could do just about anything we wanted to," Ginny pointed out. "Our originial lives are playing out right now. We can't stop them. However, we can do what ever we want with this life. So ask yourselves, do you like where your life is right now?"

Remus snorted, "Gee Wolfsbane potion a full twenty years early? Let me think about that. I may be indebted to Snape all my life, but I can live with that. I may have something of a normal life here."

"It'd be nice to have a male relative for a change," Sirius laughed, mussing Draco's hair. "Now I can shove you at the girls when they want to practice dancing."

"Thanks, again." Draco muttered sullenly.

"I do my best. Lil? What about you?"

Lily looked at Ginny. "Well so far this life has given me a sister and a way out of a relationship with Potter, so I'm all for it, if you are... sis."

Ginny smiled, "It'll be nice not being the only girl for a change."

"I'll stay too," Hermione said.

"Guess that just leaves you, cuz," Sirius said, slinging an arm around Draco.

"I'll stick around and see how this works out."

Ginny glanced at him. Doubtless he was wondering what he could do to prevent his mother and aunt from their futures. He would find something, she figured. He was resilient.

The lunch bell rang. "Let's get going," Andromeda said.

The group followed but Ginny grabbed Draco's sleeve, forcing him to hesitate.

"What is it, We-- Evans?"

"Is this really what you want to do?"

Draco hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Alright. If you need help... I'll be here."

Draco smiled at her. "You know there is one thing I wanted to know... Now that I have you alone..."

His smile turned to a smirk and he took her face in his hands. Then leaning down, he kissed her soundly. Ginny stood shocked for a moment then her arms found him and she pressed herself against him as if she could stop time and make the moment last forever.

Draco finally broke the kiss, grinning down at her. "Oh, yeah, that was totally worth it."

"And just what were you trying to find out?"

"If I really wanted to date you."

"So what's the verdict?"

He took her hand, lacing his fingers in hers. "You keep kissing like that, Ginger, and I won't ever let you go."

(A/N: There's the fluff for all my fans!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twleve

Leave Behind the World You Know...

Bella couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was something just off about Draco lately. He didn't look any different. But in the two weeks since he had been in detention with Ginny and his other friends, he had changed just slightly.

His relationship with Ginny had seemed different. He still loved her, anyone could tell that, but he was a lot more open about it, kissing her at dinner and walking her to her classes. It was almost as if he were rediscovering his relationship with Ginny. Bella didn't mind it too much. He was obviously so far in love with her that Bella couldn't mind it.

He also seemed more interested in his sister. Before, he pretended he didn't have sisters. Now, he slipped in and out, asking them questions at random.

Bella watched Severus Snape walk by, chin in hand. Snape wasn't terribly attractive, but she couldn't help watch him. There was something childish and so fragile about him. He liked Lily but that had been fading since Lily rejected James. Bella was hoping Snape would open his eyes and see her someday.

She sighed and blinked, realizing she was alone in this portion of the library. She reached over, gathering her things even as Roderick Lestrange rounded the shelves.

"Oh, hi Rod," She said, putting her parchments into her bag.

"Hey, Bella."

Bella noticed he was blocking her way and put her spare quill tips into her bag beside her potion book.

"What are you up to?"

Bella hefted her bag, "Just headed out."

"Sure you don't wanna... do some things?"

Bella sighed in exasperation.

"Look, just cause I actually wanted a date to the Yule Ball last year, doesn't mean I want to date you," Bella snapped, pushing her long hair out of her face.

He took a strand of her hair in his fingers. "Our kiss says otherwise."

Bella gritted her teeth, "You kissed me. If you remember, I then tried to throw you over the balcony."

He leered at her. "There's no balconies here."

Bella rolled her eyes and tried to push past him. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around. Bella dropped her bag and went for her wand. Roderick snatched her wand and threw it across the room. He pulled her towards him, slipping his hand up her skirt as he kissed her.

Bella pushed at him, but he pulled her closer. She tried to go for his groin, but he put his legs between hers as he fumbled at her underwear.

Bella squeezed her eyes closed, trying to think what she could do to stop him.

Suddenly Roderick was gone. Bella opened her eyes, blinking at the unexpected move.

Roderick was on the floor, writhing in pain. Standing over him was her brother.

Draco stepped over Roderick, headed towards his sister. Roderick grabbed at Draco's leg. Draco let him have it then slammed the other foot into Roderick's chin. Roderick let go.

Draco offered a hand to Bella. "Hiya Bells. How are you?"

She stared at him for a second, aware only now that she had fallen to her bum. Draco didn't wait, but helped her to her feet.

"You okay, Bells?"

She stared at him then looked behind him to Roderick, who was getting to his feet. Draco followed her gaze and slipped between her and Roderick.

"You cunting fuck!" Roderick snarled and Bella wasn't certain if it was directed towards her or Draco.

Draco sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me or my sister like that. And in the future, I'd love it if you stayed the fuck away from her."

Roderick snarled, coming towards him. "Make me, you little prick!"

Draco stepped forward then leapt into the air, spinning around and kicking him in the head. Roderick fell, bleeding at the lip. Draco landed lithely. He stared at Roderick then turned back to his sister, smiling once again.

"Feeling better, are we?"

Bella stared at him then smiled. She took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "Yeah, a lot better."

(A/N: Awww! In'nt Draco cute? :3 He is my love!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

For A World of Wonderous Things

Ginny gasped quietly as Draco slipped his arms around her. She craned her neck around, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey, handsome."

"I like this."

"Like what?" Ginny asked, kissing his arm where it lay around her neck. She was in the library, working on a Potions essay. She was in her casual clothes, jeans and a bright pink tee shirt with the words "Armed and Dangerous" on the front.

Lily and Ginny had returned to find they shared a dorm room with Hermione and Andromeda. They had also had a ridiculous amount of clothing between the two of them. Lily had found out that Petunia still was around, and a Muggle. The pair had more girl clothes than Ginny had ever seen at once. Lily too had been excited about the clothes and they had spent their first night dressing up. Hermione had joined the party before long and the trio had a great time of it.

As a result, the girls wore their new clothes whenever classes were over and they could change for their down time.

Now Draco slid onto the bench behind Ginny, straddling her, his arms around her neck, face in her hair.

"Being with you."

Ginny looked at him again, grinning. He captured her lips in a kiss.

"I'm glad this is working out for you."

The pair broke their kiss as Hermione and Andromeda joined the study table.

Hermione, who had spoken, smiled at the two of them.

"You two look so wonderful together," Andromeda said, leaning her chin on her palm.

"Don't they?" Sirius said as he and Remus joined the group.

"What's up, all?" Draco asked.

"Have you heard about this Voldemort fellow?" Andromeda asked, flicking a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table.

Ginny, Hermione and Draco all froze. As one, they turned their faces to Andromeda then to the paper. Three sets of hands reached for the paper. The trio rose, looking over the paper.

The article was small, almost insignificant. It merely mentioned some recent vandalism atributed to a man named Voldemort. The vandalism may not have even made it in, but for the fact that it was at a local Wizarding Museum.

"Crap," Three voices said in unison.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked.

"Voldemort," Ginny whispered.

"I was really hoping we could have avoided this," Hermione muttered.

"You and me both," Draco replied.

"I don't get it, what's so special about this man?" Remus asked.

"That's right. It wouldn't have quite happened by the time you graduated," Hermione said.

"What?" Lily demanded.

Ginny sighed. "This Voldemort fellow will garner power for the next ten years or so. Then he will lead a war."

"That's how I die," Lily said.

Ginny nodded.

"This will happen," Hermione whispered.

"Unless we stop it," Andromeda said, waving her wand over the paper. The article on the page disappeared.

(A/N: Ahh! Sorry for the delay. Was gonna get this on Friday, but ran out of time and energy.


	14. Chapter 14

Wonderous Things are sure to happen

Hermione was inordinately happy and Remus had no idea why. They had spent the past week brain storming on how to at least keep Voldemort from getting as much power as he already had. So far they had come up with nothing, because no one knew how he had gotten as much power as he had.

Hermione had been particularly desolate and they had been thinking of going to Dumbledore.

Now though, Hermione was glowing with glee as she pulled Remus towards a deserted portion of the castle.

"Hermione, what is going on?" he demanded.

"I think I may have found something but I don't know for sure. That is to say, I don't know all the specifics of how it will work or if it even will."

"That sounds...comforting," Remus stated. "Any reason you're only bringing me?"

"Like I said, I don't know if it will work. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up."

"So it's fine to crush my hopes."

Hermione winced apologetically. "Sorry, but I needed to make sure it wasn't just a glitch. Any way, there are places on the earth where the barriers between the Universes are thinner. One of them is here at Hogwarts."

"Why am I not surprised," Remus muttered.

They finally reached a door that Remus had never seen before. Hermione reached out and threw it open. Remus looked inside. The room was cavernous and bare yet somehow comfortable. "What room is this?"

"The room of Requirement. Don't you remember it?"

Remus shook his head. "Never been here before. What are we doing here?"

"This is one of the places that the barriers are weak. Here we can peek into our world again. We can't send anything through but we can talk to the other world. I asked you here because I want to make sure it still works even with two people here."

"What still works?" Remus asked.

Hermione didn't answer but led Remus to a big window. She stood before it and lifted one hand to touch the rim. The image in the window of the room blurred and a new image came up.

Remus stared at it in surprise. This new image was Hermione but nothing like the Hermione beside him. She was older for one, in her twenties or early thirties. She had a hardened look about her. Her long wayward hair was pulled back in a bun rather than Hermione's normal braid and a scar ran down her jaw.

The older Hermione suddenly began to speak.

"Hermione, if you can hear this then you got another person and tried our little experiment. I trust it's working. If it works with one person, I'm going to assume it works with two. I want you to wait until October twelfth to listen to my next message."

Remus stared as the image disappeared again.

"What was that, Hermione?"

She was beaming. "That was me, from one of the alternate dimensions. I found her yesterday. Apparently Alternate-me sent me these messages to help me get through the war."

She grabbed his arms and stared, excited, into his face. "Do you know what this means, Remus? It means we have someone who's already been through all this. We can win this now, before Voldemort destroys everything."

(A/N: So, half way through writing this chapter I suddenly went like this: "Oh shit! I totally know where I'm-a gonna go with this!" And I do. You guys will kill me but it will be worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**We'll tour the universe**

Ginny was trying to be excited about Hermione's plan but it was hard to be excited about anything at seven in the morning.

"So explain to me why this couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour of the day?" Ginny grumbled.

Hermione chuckled. "Ginny, it's October twelfth! How are you not excited about this?"

Ginny sighed. Hermione had told them all about the message from her alternate self and now that the appointed day was here, Hermione was thrilled to be finally learning what message awaited her.

Ginny might have been thrilled at a later time in the day. As it was she kept yawning.

Draco joined the group, throwing his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Ginny snuggled against Draco. "Baby, you make it all right," she sighed.

Draco's arms tightened around her.

"Are you two finished?" Lily asked.

Ginny grinned at her sister over Draco's shoulder. "We've only just begun."

"Well stop it," Hermione snapped. "We have more important things to handle."

Ginny giggled and kissed Draco who smiled happily down at her.

The group waited for a few moments before Remus and Sirius appeared, the former dragging the latter.

888

Remus was ignoring Sirius' complaints. At some other time he might have paid heed to them since Sirius always based his complaints in fact, but he didn't have the spare thought for them today.

He was curious and concerned at the same time. He had to wonder why Alternate Universe Hermione had chosen this day. Why not just tell Hermione all at once how to save herself and her friends from Voldemort? It wasn't like Hermione wouldn't have remembered.

Remus studied Hermione as she led their group down to the Room of Requirements. One thing had been really bothering him about the mirror and that was the scar Hermione had in the image. Hermione looked lovely just as she was but that scar intrigued him.

Remus tried to put these musings from his head as he followed his friends down into the room.

Hermione knew what she was doing...right?

Hermione rushed over to the window and touched the edge as she had done weeks before.

At once the other Hermione appeared. She smiled grimly then began.

"I know this delay must have seemed horrible to you, Hermione, but there was no use in getting your hopes up. I have to confess that I cannot yet tell you how to defeat Voldemort and I hope you can see fit to forgive me.

"I don't know how active Voldemort has been over there. Hopefully not as much as he was here during that time.

"Again, I have to apologize for the delay but I needed a little time to do my research. There is a thirty year gap here. In any case, I've found out that on the seventeenth, Voldemort will be attacking a small Muggle village outside of Reading. You need to go there and stop him."

AU Hermione provided some more details to help them find the village, which regular Hermione wrote down exuberantly.

Remus continued to watch AU Hermione. There was something off about her. Maybe it was just the strange maturity she had. He looked at regular Hermione and tried his best to put it out of his mind.

(A/N: Things are gonna get dark in a few chapters but for now, I certainly hope you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

**And Dance On Saturn's Ring**

Narcissa was noticing things about her family. Bella was happier. It wasn't terribly noticiable but added to the fact that she kept a closer eye out for Draco it was pretty obvious to her sisters.

Andromeda was thrilled of course. Mostly because Bella had stopped giving Andromeda such a hard time for being in a relationship with Ted Tonks. Ted wasn't Narcissa's favorite person in the world, but her sister was happy so she was willing to let it be.

The thing that bothered her most was Lucius Malfoy. He was concieted and annoying and mildly attractive. He seemed to think they were supposed to be together or something.

Narcissa had bigger fish in mind. More attractive fish, too.

Daniel Wood, leader of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was gorgeous and utterly unattainable. For one thing, he was dating Wendy Pan. Wendy was a nice girl and everything that Daniel should be going after. Unlike her. She was pretty, she knew but she was a Slytherin. If she was anything but she knew she would easily have gotten him.

"Cissa?"

Narcissa looked up at her brother. Draco gave her a smile before turning to Ginny. "I'll meet you in the library, Gin."

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, snogging him soundly before chirping. "Okay. See you later, Cissa."

Narcissa smiled. "You two obviously get along."

Draco shrugged and fell into step beside her. "She's great and I really really like her."

"She really likes you," Narcissa commented.

"Why? Cause she snogged me?"

"No. She just does. I'm your sister. Take my word just this once, okay?"

Draco smiled. "I guess she does. But what about you? Anyone on your horizon?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Not really."

Draco laughed. "Liar. When ever you're ready, Cissa, you can tell me, you know."

Narcissa felt her face grow hot. It was strange, she thought, looking at her brother. Though he was over a year younger than her, he seemed somehow...older. Wiser. She thought about the rumors of a rising war. It was as if...as if he had already fought a war.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Draco. You're a good kid."

"Kid? I object!"

Narcissa laughed and shoved her brother towards the library. "Go hang with your girlfriend."

He shook his head and departed, waving once before he walked off.

Narcissa made her way down into the Slytherin common room. The room was relatively empty and she took a seat near the fire place. It was mid November and just chilly enough she liked a seat near the fire.

She pulled out a small book and began reading.

"Hello Narcissa."

Narcissa ignored Lucius Malfoy and continued to read the Odessey.

"Narciiissaa."

"Go away, Lucius."

"Oh, is that any way to treat the guy who has been fawning over you?"

"Fawning?" Narcissa snapped. "You only pay attention to be when you have no one else to ooh and ahh over you. Get over yourself."

"Come on, Cissa..."

"If you sit down I will break both your arms."

Narcissa continued to read as Lucius stood there, fuming. Finally he was starting to get antsy. Narcissa sighed.

"Get over me and yourself, Lucius," Narcissa said, rising to her feet and leaving.

She was half way to the library, intent on getting another copy of the Odessey. This one was her personal copy but she wanted an annoitated version. The library here didn't hold many Muggle books but she was pretty sure she could find a good copy.

As soon as she was out of the common room, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned, Lucius' slap hitting her across the cheek bone. She gasped but could do no more before Lucius pulled her towards an empty classroom.

"No body makes fun of me, Narcissa. You'd better learn that," he hissed.

"And nobody touches my sister."

Lucius tensed and loosened his grip on Narcissa. She pulled back and saw Draco's wand pressed against Lucius' throat. Draco smiled at Narcissa. "How are you, Cissa?"

Narcissa stared at her brother for a few seconds, gaping like a fish. Then she smiled. "Fine. Thanks, Draco."

Draco smiled back. "Not a problem, sis. See you at dinner."

Draco wrapped an arm around Lucius' neck and dragged the other Slytherin off in the direction of Snape's office, humming a song Narcissa didn't recognize.

(A/N: Okay, all. From here on out we're going to be jumping from character to character a lot. try several times each chapter. It may be a little confusing, but I promise that everthing will make sense by the end. Any way, hope you like it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Fly With Me**

Bella:

Bella knew there was something going on with Draco and his friends. The days seemed to drag on but somehow something seemed to be changing in the status quo.

Bella's life had gotten...different. For the better, she decided. She had started taking advanced DADA lessons from the Longbottom boy. He was decidedly nervous abou it but she made it quite clear to Alice, his girlfriend, that she had no interest in her boyfriend beyond the lessons.

The lessons were of course to keep her safe. They were her idea. She loved her brother for what he had done for her and now had done for Narcissa as well but he wasn't omnipotent. He couldn't keep her safe forever.

Then there was Snape. Severus Snape. Bella had wanted that boy for years but it had always been so hard. Severus and Lily had...something. He liked her. There was no doubt about that. Bella was okay with that but she wanted some of that too. She wanted him to like her.

The Black family existed on the firm belief that they were better than everyone else. For years Bella had let herself believe this but seeing the way Lily and Ginny Evans behaved was...well it was humbling.

Bella was surprised to find she liked her brother's girlfriend. Ginny was sweet, spunky and good for Draco.

Ginny was nice too. So was Lily for that matter and Bella was finding it harder and harder to ostracize herself from them. Sure they were mud-- Muggle borns, but they really were great people.

Bella pushed those sort of thoughts from her mind as Severus got up from the table and, making an excuse, left. She knew he was headed to the dungeons to work on some potion or another. Bella secretly like potions though she was horrible at them.

"Look at little Snape running away like the half blood he is," Lucius drawled. Bella wondered if he knew how unbecoming he was when he did that.

"Oh do shut up, Lucius," Narcissa snapped. "That joke was never funny."

"Narcissa, are you getting soft on him?" Lucius drawled unattractively.

"Lucius..." Draco began, sighing in exasperation.

Bella decided to preempt any fighting that might take place. Besides, she thought, resolutely, it was time she took a stand.

Draco:

Draco looked at his 'sister' as Bella stood up. It was hard to think of Bella as his sister but he was getting better. Since the ordeal with Roderick, Bella had seemed to mellow out, even going so far as to admit to possibly liking Snape. Not that she said that. Not in so many words anyway.

Draco watched her walk over to where Ginny and Lily sat. The pair looked up as Bella approached. Bella asked a question Draco couldn't quite hear though he could tell it was to Lily.

Lily gaped at Bella for a second or two then shook her head in denial of whatever Bella had just asked. Bella nodded once then smiled at the two redheads.

Draco mused on what had just happened then put it out of his mind. He had bigger things to worry about. Like the impeding war.

Draco was worried about Ginny and about the war. He felt like he should have paid more attention when his father, the lying treacherous bastard, was reliving his glory days. His dad might have been a born liar but every lie had some amount of truth.

So the question was...what to do now? He had considered it carefully. He didn't want to tell the others yet, but he wasn't content to wait for the seventeenth, though it was only a few days away.

He knew doing things like this on his own were risky but he kept promising himself he would make it work.

He pulled himself from his musings and smacked Lucius across the back of his head. Lucius glared at him but Draco ignored it. Narcissa was still red with indignation over whatever the bastard had said but before Draco could address that, she smiled at him and left the table.

Draco debated getting up and following his sister but he saw someone else had taken the part.


	18. Chapter 18

**And I will be Your Wings**

Narcissa:

Narcissa wasn't really upset about what Lucius had said. He had taken to underhanded insults lately, content to imply she wasn't worth his time. She did her best to ignore it.

Harder to ignore was the growing attraction she felt for Daniel Wood.

"Narcissa?"

Speak of the devil, she thought, turning to face him. She smiled at him. It was easy to smile at him.

"Don't tell me my brother sent you," she said, hands on hips.

He shook his head. "No, I came of my own free accord."

"And just why would you do that?" she asked, heart pounding in her chest.

He gave a shrug that seemed far from innoculous. "Just worried about you. You usually don't let anything rattle you."

"No, I guess I don't," Narcissa muttered.

"Look I didn't mean to offend..." he began.

"You didn't," she replied hastily. "Lucius is just being a pig lately."

"You just noticed that, did you?" Daniel said, smiling.

Narcissa laughed. "Okay, so he's always been a bit of a pig. I guess I have selective memory for pretty faces."

"You like him?"

"Not any more, if that's what you're asking."

"Good."

Narcissa looked up at him sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm glad you don't like him. He doesn't deserve you, Cissa."

Narcissa's heart was thundering in her chest. "Then who does?"

Daniel's eyes told her who he thought could fit the bill. Narcissa's heart nearly stopped.

Remus:

Remus still didn't understand it.

He stared at the window where future/AU Hermione had materialized. He wanted to know so much but he didn't know if it would work for him.

Their coup was only days away and Remus wanted to know so much. Why did Hermione trust this mirror girl so much?

It came to him in an instant and the knowledge made him sad.

She trusted her because it was her. Which meant the only person Hermione trusted...was herself.

Bella:

Bella knew what she was doing and where she was going. Whether she had the guts to do what needed to be done when she got there...well that was a different matter but she wasn't going down without a fight.

The dungeons were altogether dark and kinda creepy. Occasionally, alone at night, Bella wished she was in a different house. One that wasn't almost a hundred feet under ground.

She put that out of her head as she burst into the spare Potions room. Sure enough, Severus was there, bent over a potion.

He looked up in surprise as she approached. She stormed up to the table and slapped him.

He recovered quickly, for she hadn't slapped him hard.

"What was that for?"

"What do I have to do for you to notice me?" she snapped.

He stared at her. "Notice you? Merlin, Bella, it's damn near impossible not to!"

"So why have you been mooning over Lily?"

He blinked. "I haven't. Lily and I are just friends. Same with Ginny. We've always been friends."

"So why have you been hanging out with her so much lately?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Severus demanded.

"Say what?" Bella shrieked.

"I've been asking her advice."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I've been trying to ask you out for years and since Ginny and Draco are dating I...well I've been asking the girls about you..."

"You...wanted to ask me out?" Bella repeated.

"Yeah."

"Why the hell didn't you say so?" she demanded and threw herself at him.

(A/N: gotta love non-evil Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Anything that you desire**

Ginny:

Hermione was acting strangely. It was two days to the big event. The event that would say whether her alternate self was right or not.

It was strange the way it all seemed to work. All of Ginny wanted to trust the other Hermione but part of her was still on the fence about it all.

It just seemed a bit too conveinent. very Deus Ex Machina.

"Whatcha thinkin'?"

Ginny turned to Lily, her newfound sister. "Just...that this whole thing is reading like a badly thought out movie."

"What do you mean?"

"A strange visitor from the future comes to help us in our hour of need. Just a little convienent."

"I know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hermione seems so level headed and everything. It just doesn't seem like her to let one person chose her path."

"If she thinks it's the right path, she will."

"So just because she says it's right, it is?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't speak for Hermione. I don't pretend to know anything about her. I know she's my friend and I trust her."

"I do too. I just hope our trust isn't misplaced."

Ginny didn't say anything but she felt the same way.

Narcissa:

Secrets are hard to keep. Daniel was her secret.

From that first day, that moment he came after her in the hall, they both knew they were meant to be together.

The problem was Wendy.

She and Daniel had been dating for a while now and Daniel felt awkward ending it so soon with Wendy only to start up with Narcissa.

Narcissa understood. Wendy was a nice girl and it wouldn't be nice to her if Daniel did that to her.

No, Narcissa didn't want to be that girl. She also didn't want to be the one loving a man she couldn't have.

It was a frustrating dilema and she could think of no solution but time.

She had time. She just didn't want to wait. She wasn't a very patient girl.

But she had to. For now. She had to.

Narcissa leaned into Daniel's embrace and let that console her.

Draco:

"Well Bella and Severus are being disgustingly together," Sirius commented, taking a seat across from Draco and Remus as they sat in the library.

"So I've noticed," Draco commented. "He's even cut his hair."

"Holy crap. How does he look?" Sirius asked.

"Presentable. Better with short hair anyway. Much better than with long hair."

"So you're okay with them being together?" Remus asked.

"In my reality, Bella marries Roderick and together they become a pair of crazies. At least this way Bella stands a chance to have something normal. If it's got to be with Snape, then so be it. She could do worse."

Remus shrugged. "Ain't that the truth. I see another hasn't quite made the cut."

"Lucius? Yeah, he's an ass."

"Are those rumors true?" Sirius asked curiously.

"What rumors?"

"That you beat him up."

"Beat up is such a strong phrase..."

"In other words, yes, Sirius. Yes he did," Remus answered.

Draco laughed. "What are we bringing with us to the village?"

Remus shrugged. "Wands. Hermione has a sphere to summon the Ministry if she has to."

Draco nodded. "Anything else we should have?"

Remus shook his head. "We're gonna get some stamina potions but other than that, I guess all we can do now is hope that whatever we face we can handle with the spells we've had to date. I know Hermione's been working over time to perfect some new spells. Other than that, we pretty much are gonna be sitting and waiting."

"Hurry up and wait," Draco muttered.

"More or less, yeah."

(A/N: Long ish chapter. Not my longest, but hopefully worth the delay.

To Roni2010: Glad you like it and sorry for the delay. I do so like Cissa and Bella when they aren't being super evil.


	20. Chapter 20

Anything at all (Anything at all)

Lily:

They were leaving the next day. Lily found it hard to believe that the day that would change history was tomorrow. Tommorrow they were all going to change history.

"Lily!"

Lily turned, her lips twisting wryly as Sirius bounded up to her. She hid a half smile as he nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush down the hall.

He was such a boistrous, ungangly thing. So exuberant.

Lily was surprised to find she liked that in him.

She waited patiently as he regained his feet and ran over to her. "Hey, Lily."

"Hey, Sirius."

He looked exceedingly nervous but his smile was genuine.

"Can I walk you to class?"

Lily felt her lips twitching with the desire to smile. "Sirius, it's Saturday."

Sirius stared at her blankly then a faint pink tinge lit his cheeks. "Oh, I forgot."

"But you can walk me to the library."

Sirius stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled. "Okie Dokie."

Lily fell into step in front of him and allowed herself the luxury of a full smile. God help her, she really and truly liked him.

Draco:

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck as she sat, her back to him.

"Oh, hello Harry. Didn't realize you'd found this reality."

Draco spun her, hand on either side of her shoulders. She grinned sultrily up at him.

"Bite your tongue," he muttered.

"Do it for me," she returned.

He grinned back and leaned in.

"Ahem."

Draco and Ginny both looked over at Hermione who looked less than amused.

"Some of us are trying to get things done here."

"So are we," Ginny replied cheekily.

"And just what would that be?"

"Celebrating our youth and getting it out of our system before the battle tomorrow. You should try it."

"With you two? No thanks."

Ginny grinned. "Oh, I'm sure Remus would be more than willing to lend you a hand."

Hermione went a few shades redder than she had been. "I have to go," she muttered, gathering a few books to her.

Ginny watched her go.

"Do you think she got the hint?" Draco asked, kissing Ginny's neck.

"I hope so. God only knows how many we've thrown her in the past day and a half."

Remus:

Remus knew he had to talk to Hermione.

He also knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say, but it needed to be said. Hermione needed to have her eyes opened even if she hated him for a while. An ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure, after all.

"Hermione!"

She turned. Her smile was tired and he immediately felt bad about bringing this up. Still, it needed to be said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Just be quick. I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"I don't think we should go," he announced.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't do anything, but we...well we could send some Aurors."

"Remus, no Aurors are going to listen to us."

"What about Dumbledore? He has sway. He would believe us."

She stared at him. "I don't believe this."

"Look, Hermione..."

"No! Either you believe in me or you don't."

"That's not the issue here!"

"Really? Cause I'm willing to bet it is! Now do you believe in me?"

Remus stared at her, speechless.

She made a face. "Guess I know the answer now."

Remus watched her storm off, helpless for the first time in a good long while.

(A/N: Poor Remus. I feel so bad for him in this chapter. I'm so mean to these poor characters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Everyday I'll take you higher**

Ginny:

"What do you mean Remus isn't coming?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione shoved the invisibility cloak ('borrowed' from James) into her bag, refusing to meet Ginny's eyes. "He doesn't trust us to do this by ourself. He wants to bring the Aurors in."

Ginny looked over at Lily. Silently they were both were thinking that Remus had a point. Hermione seemed to sense the look between the twins.

"Remus made his own decision, Ginny, Lily. He's a big boy."

"And you're okay with that?" Ginny snapped. "Jesus, Hermione, he just wants to help."

"How does casting doubts help?" Hermione returned.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look if you can't figure it out yourself, then I'm not going to sit around watching you become an ass of your making. I'll see you tonight for the trip out."

"Don't bother!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny, half way to her feet, stared at Hermione for a second.

"You really don't deserve him, you know that?" Ginny whispered.

Without another word, Ginny left the room.

Draco:

"Merlin," Draco muttered. "Why didn't Ginny tell me herself?"

Lily sighed. "She's pissed at Hermione. I can't say I'm much happier with her myself, but Ginny just needs some time to herself I think. Ginny's a lot more tempermental than I am."

Draco sighed. "I love her dearly, but Ginny does tend to react a bit more...vehemently than other people."

Lily nodded. "I know what you mean."

"So what do we do?" Draco asked.

"Annoyed as I am at Hermione right now, I think she needs our help tonight. Without Remus and now Ginny, I think she's going to need our help more than ever. Hermione needs help. Ginny will understand."

Draco nodded. Ginny was headstrong and passionate, but she was nothing if not forgiving. Draco secretly thought she might forgive Riddle if he ever asked her to. Well, maybe not that forgiving.

"All right. We'll got take care of them."

Remus:

Remus was in the Room of Requirements. The room was empty but for him and he felt as if he was the only person in the world.

He felt like an ass. He knew he was right to tell Hermione of his suspicions. It wouldn't do much, but she would at least have some idea. If nothing happened, then it was just as well. At least he put her on guard.

"Hey."

Remus turned as Ginny entered the Room of Requirements. "I figured you were moping around in here."

He smiled at her. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Hermione?"

She shrugged. "No such luck. Sorry to hear about you and Hermione."

Remus shrugged. "I have a feeling she'll get over it if they're successful tonight."

"You want there to be villains?"

"Kinda. Better than nothing being there."

Ginny nodded and leaned against the window. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped and looked around in surprise at the familiar voice. Remus stared behind her at the window. Ginny followed his gaze and stared as well. Behind her, in the window where Hermione's sending had first appeared was a full sized image of Ginny herself. She was older and the left half of her face was covered in blood.

"Ginny? Are you there? God, I hope this works. Listen to me, Ginny. You can't trust Hermione. She's not who you think she is. Just trust me when I say that this is a trap! You have to stay away and-ah!"

The image of Ginny screamed as a spell hit her. AU Ginny fell, revealing the grinning visage of AU Hermione, wand drawn.

"Such a clever little bitch you are, Ginny dear. Only a tad too late."

Ginny and Remus stared as the image disappeared, the room echoing as AU Ginny screamed one last time.

Ginny looked over at Remus. "Remus..."

He looked at her and the color drained from his face. "It's a trap, Ginny. Hermione and the others...they're walking into a trap."

(A/N: Dun dun DUNNNNNN! who saw that coming? I think less than five chapters to go here.


	22. Chapter 22

**And I'll never let you fall**

Remus:

Ginny stared at the empty window in horror. Remus forced himself out of his thoughts and turned to her, grabbing her arm.

"Listen to me, Ginny. You have to go get help. Dumbledore if you can. Any one, really. Can you Apparate?"

"If I'm off school grounds," she confirmed.

"Good. Get whoever you can and meet me there. Please don't be long."

"Remus, you can't go by yourself!"

"They need help, Ginny. I can help until you get there, just be fast."

She looked like she wanted to argue but she saw the wisdom of what he was saying. She let out a little screech of annoyance and turned to run out of the room.

Remus turned to the picture on the far wall. He pushed it aside and went through the tunnel there.

Hermione:

The worse thing, Hermione decided, was that none of them were blaming her. She sat in the cage with the others and felt her guilt like a leaden blanket on her shoulders.

"It's okay," Draco whispered.

She looked at him and wondered how he could have such faith. "How do you do it?"

He cocked his head at her. "Say what now?"

"How can you be so trusting?"

He shrugged. "I have to trust in something. We're going to get out of this, Hermione."

He fell silent as one of the Death Eaters approached. She recognized him. Fenir.

He leered into the cage. "And here I was hoping to capture all the pretty little ones," he said, licking his lips.

Draco rose to his feet. There was something different about him, Hermione realized. Over the past few months she had seen a happier, more playful side to him. Now that part was gone and there was a dark seriousness to his features.

"You're more daft than you know if you think I'm letting you touch any o' them," Draco drawled, his at ease tone belying the horrible look in his eyes.

Behind him, Sirius rose as well. "Hate to be the stereotypical male here, but I have to agree."

"You two are not my concerns," Fenir drawled. "Now move aside boys. I have no beef with you two."

"Not gonna happen," Sirius said.

Hermione felt like crying. Sirius and Draco had both been worked over something fierce during their capture. Hermione and Lily both sported little more than a few cuts and bruises. Both Draco's eyes were darkening with bruises. Sirius had a split lip and his right arm hung as if dislocated, which it probably was.

"Do we need to teach you two more lessons?" asked a voice from behind Fenir. Fenir moved, exposing Voldemort to them. He looked much like he had in the Chamber, though none of them could know that.

Voldemort or Tom, sneered down at them. "You simply do not know when to quit, do you, Draco?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Draco demanded.

A muscle in the man's face twitched. "I leave these four to your capable clutches, Fenir. I am sure you can handle four little children."

Fenir sneered at the four as Voldemort Apparated away. "Nothing to save you now," he drawled.

The scuffle that followed was brief. Draco and Sirius were already hurting from their previous beating and though Lily and Hermione both got in a few good punches, they were outmatched as well.

Finally Fenir dragged Hermione out. Her chin throbbed where he'd hit her. Inside the cage, the others were slowly regaining their feet, glowering through their pain.

"Don't fucking touch her," someone snarled from the other side of the clearing.

All eyes turned to see Remus walking into the pale light of the half moon, his face deadly serious.

Remus:

Fenir hadn't changed. He was still an asshole. Remus watched as Fenir leered at him. "Well, well. Haven't seen you in a while, little Lupy. Come here to fight for the honor of your fair lass?"

"Should'a figured that's what drew you to her," Remus said. "You never did like girls."

"Thought I would let you watch as I tore her to pieces," Fenir said.

"Not on my watch," Sirius said from the cage.

"We'll bury you alive," Draco replied.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the pair of them. They were battered and bruised but clearly not broken.

"No need, my friends," he said. "This is between Fenir and I."

Fenir looked at the ones in the cage then to Remus. With an almost casual gesture, he twisted Hermione's arm. Hermione screamed and fell to her knees, cradling an arm that looked broken. Remus felt fury well in him. Inside him, the beast beat at its chains.

So Remus let it out. The moon wasn't full so it was easier to control his transformation. He changed just enough to access his claws.

He leapt at Fenir, slashing towards the man's throat.

Fenir moved back. He clawed at Remus, his own hands transformed.

Fenir was bigger, but Remus was quicker. He kept out of arms' reach when possible. Fenir would kill him if he got too close. For a mad second, Remus wished he was a newly turned. A werewolf's strength was insummountable when they first turned.

Then he made a mistake. He got too close.

Hermione:

The fight only lasted a few minutes but to Hermione it seemed to go on forever. Her arm ached and she knew it was broken. Still the pain was nothing to what tore through her heart when Remus fell.

Fenir laughed with delight and moved away. It would have been an insult but even from where she sat, Hermione could tell it was a fatal wound.

With a cry, she surged to her feet and rushed to Remus.

She pushed back his hair and nearly cried as he smiled up at her.

"Sorry, Mione," he whispered.

"You're gonna be okay," she choked out.

He shook his head. "No I'm not. Forgive me for this?" he asked.

"For what?" she asked. "There's nothing you could do that would ever anger me, Remus."

He closed his eyes. She lowered her head to his and kissed him. Suddenly his mouth opened and his teeth grazed her lower lip. She nearly pulled back when she realized what he was about to do. Then she relaxed into it. He seemed to sense her acceptance of it and bit her lip.

Blood, her own and his, mixed in her mouth and she felt something tear through her viens like hellfire.

Fenir grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back from Remus. Remus' head fell, echoing as it hit. A soft cry escaped her as she realized he was dead.

"Shed no tears for him, little girl. You'll join him soon enough," Fenir said.

Without thinking, Hermione backhanded him.

There was a crack and Fenir fell. He looked up at her through a broken jaw. "Yu Biche," he slurred.

She walked over to him and grabbed his face by the jaw. He cried out in pain. "You killed my boyfriend," she said, her voice sounding toneless even to her own ears.

Fenir looked at her and seemed to recognize what had happened. His eyes grew wide. She shifted her grip to his throat and tore it out. Fenir fell in a shower of blood.

She looked at the mass of blood and flesh in her hand then dropped it.

She could feel the others staring at her and she was relieved when Ginny, Dumbledore and several others burst into the clearing.

Ginny:

Ginny looked at the tableau before her and could piece together what had happened. She stared at her best friend with no little amount of dread. There was a ring of silver about Hermione's eyes and it took Ginny a moment to remember where she'd last seen a silver ring like that. In Remus' eyes.

Before she could come up with a coherent thought, she crossed the clearing and gathered her best friend into her arms.

Hermione stiffened then collapsed in tears.

(A/N: Did you guys cry? I did. I've always known that I was going to kill off one of the characters but it took to this chapter to decide who. To answer any questions, Fenir is DEAD. Dead dead. Sadly, so is Remus. Hermione is now a werewolf. We all got that? Good. On to the last chapter. This one is going to have a pretty open ending but I don't think I'm going to write a sequel. BTW, really long chapter here. I should have broken it in half but I just couldn't bring myself to so you get a long chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

You will be my wings

Ginny:

I was late. The three words echoed in Ginny's mind like the mantra from hell. She sat in the kitchen with the others. Around them house elves flurried, meeting every wish. Dumbledore and the others were arranging a final coupe. Something about Fenir's blood or something was going to let them find Voldemort. She didn't understand it and no one had offered to explain it.

Not that she cared if they did. All she could see was Remus' still form and Hermione, blood dripping from her hands.

She jumped as Draco put his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head into his shoulder and sighed.

"She'll forgive you," he whispered into her hair.

"Don't tell me that," she returned.

"Why not?"

"What if you're wrong?"

Lily:

Lily knew a bit about guilt and she could see it eating at Ginny and Hermione both. She sent Sirius a significant look. He gave her a half hearted smile and tapped Draco on the arm. "C'mon, mate. Let's go see if we're needed."

Draco frowned at him but Lily kicked him under the table and he took the hint.

"It's not your fault," Lily said once they were gone.

Ginny looked up and collapsed in tears.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione cried out, slipping her arms around Ginny. "You couldn't have done anything."

"If I had gotten there earlier..."

"Ginny, not even Dumbledore can Apparate off school grounds," Lily pointed out.

Ginny sniffed. "I could have come with Remus."

"Then you would have been another captive, Dumbledore never would have come and I'd still be a werewolf and Remus would still be dead," Hermione said with hard certainty.

Ginny ducked her head. "Hermione...there's still that alternate universe..."

Hermione looked away. "I've thought about it. I've thought about going through."

It took Lily a moment to catch what they were talking about. "So you could be with him again," she said quietly.

Hermione sighed. "It is tempting. You can't imagine how tempting. But even if every aspect of him was the same, down to the last thought in his head, it still wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. And if it was then I'd know...I'd know that he'd die for me and...and you can't ask me to lose him again. You just can't!" Hermione sobbed. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and Lily came over to join the hug from the other side until it was an Evanses sandwich with a Hermione filling.

Together, the girls held on to each other, the only thing in this world they could be sure of.

Draco:

"What next?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore beamed at him. Both the boys looked better. Their wounds were mostly healed though Sirius still had his arm in a sling.

"Voldemort, Tom Riddle, is being taken even as we speak. He will be tried for his crimes so far. I imagine with young mister Lupin's death at his feet, the penalty will probably be death."

"Good," Draco said harshly.

"Tell me, Mister Black, what does he do where you come from to inspire such vehemence?"

Draco and Sirius both stared at him.

"Oh, yes, Misters Black, I knew that you six were not from our time. I did find it curious that a Black would associate with a Muggleborn Evans. Not just once but twice. Still, one could say you six have had very positive effects on this world already."

Draco got over his shock and brought his head master up to speed on what Voldemort had done in his own time.

Dumbledore nodded. "I regret that such things have to happen and it is nice to believe we have made some difference, isn't it?"

Draco looked at the girls where they sat in a three way hug and nodded.

Sirius:

Lily was proving difficult to find. Several days had passed and the news of Voldemort's execution had lifted everyone's spirits. Fortunately the evil wizard had not yet split his soul and the one death had been all that was needed.

Sirius wondered what would happen now.

To be honest he didn't really care. But the past week had taught him what really mattered to him.

He finally found Lily in the Astronomy Tower. She was sitting on one of the window sills, her feet dangling down into space. He approached slowly. "What is it, Lils?"

"I can do this anymore, Sirius," she said. "I can't be...I don't want to fight anymore."

"You don't have to."

"I do! Just because Voldemort or Riddle or whoever he is is dead, we're still going to have to fight. There's always going to be someone to fight."

"No you don't," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her back so her back was pressed into his chest. "Because I'll always be here for you, Lily. I'll always fight that battle for you. I won't let anyone hurt you and I won't let you fight unless you want me to."

She sighed, a happy sound. "I've never been nice to you, Sirius."

"Don't be stupid. You're my dream girl. Now don't go changing," he said into her hair.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I know. And I love you too."

The END

Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings

To Roni2010- It was. It made me cry just writing it .


End file.
